


Eggs, love, and hugs.

by cerseiswine



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerseiswine/pseuds/cerseiswine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which he's clueless when it comes to cooking, and she's the only person that he could talk to about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs, love, and hugs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMerryMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMerryMonarch/gifts).



He is about to knock on her door and before he knows it, the door suddenly opens and he recoils from her in shock just as she gasps in terror at the sudden sight of him.  
"Never do that again! After I knock! That's the time you should open that door." He exclaims as his right hand goes to his chest.

"What is it this time, Max?" She asks, feigning disdain.

"Teach me how to cook eggs?" His lips quirk into a smile as he says the last sentence.

She stares back at him in shock and she almost slams the door in his face, but both he and she know that she couldn't resist him when he does that look of his and flashes her his trademark lopsided smile, knowing fully well that he's won. She leads him into her kitchen and puts on her own apron. 

"Well, let's get down to business. Today, kids, I will be teaching you a very valuable lesson here." She says to no one in particular as she gets a bowl, cooking oil, and a frying pan. Once she's done, she cracks the eggs, places them in a bowl while he just stares at her in awe. She turns on the stove and puts the egg in a frying pan she'd just washed moments ago, before he knocked on her door.  
"And that is how you cook eggs!" She tells him, fake excitement obvious in her voice.

He raises an eyebrow. "That's it? No salt? Just cooking oil?" 

She nods.  
He rolls his eyes at her answer and takes a step forward, prompting her to walk backwards until she's leaning against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat, she realizes that she has nowhere to escape to. 

Placing an index finger under her chin, he tilts her head upwards, forcing her to focus her gaze on him.  
"Are you sure about that?" He asks, brushing his finger over her lips. She doesn't answer him. Instead, she just stares at him, her face devoid of any emotion. Only then does she get a better view of his face, and she resists the urge to run her fingers through his messy blonde hair. 

Before both of them can do anything, the alarm goes off and she pushes him aside, going back to the kitchen. She sighs sadly as she stares at the burnt egg on the pan. She turns the stove off and leans against a wall when he enters the kitchen, this time looking apologetic.  
"I'm sorry." 

A heavy silence ensues and he stares at her, his eyes silently pleading for her to speak. She lowers her gaze and it isn't until he touches her cheek that she speaks.  
"Max?"

"Yes, Debs?"

"You're an idiot, you know."

Without either of them saying a word, she turns on her heels and walks back to the kitchen. He snakes his arms around her waist. "Debby," he whispers, his breath tickling her ear with each syllable. "Let me do this, for once."  
She nods. He murmurs softly as his lips meet her cheek. She could feel herself turning red, and she prays that he won't notice it. 

He pulls away from her and flashes her his trademark lopsided grin. She rolls her eyes at him and he winks. "Until next time, Debby." 

Once he's gone, she puts a hand to the cheek he kissed and smiles. Maybe she could get used to this. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote for Deborah because she's fabulous and I was bored so there you go.


End file.
